Der Erbe des Löwen
by fainelloth
Summary: Eine Bd.& FF: Wieder einmal ist Harry nach den Ferien bei den Dursleys. Obwohl diese nicht so schlimm wie früher sind, ist für Harry alles schlimmer: Sirius tot, Voldemort an der Macht... und die Prophezeihung. Chap3: Im Namen der Schlange R&R!
1. Lily Potters große Schwester

So, hier ist meine HP-Bd. 6 Fan Fiktion. Leider gehört hier nix mir, außer der Story, ein Paar neuen Personen und Gegenständen. Alles andere stammt aus der Feder der ehrwürdigen J.K.Rowling. :o( Hier ist erstmal das 1. Kapitel. Wenn ihr schön reviewt schreib ich weiter! Also R&R!  
  
______  
Lily Potters große Schwester  
  
Er stand in einem rechteckigen Raum, der zur Mitte hin absank. Im Zentrum stand ein steinerner Bogengang. Um ihn herum kämpften Gestalten. Auf einmal wurde alles ruhig. Er konnte nur noch das Gesicht eines Mannes sehen; die Augen waren vor schreck geweitet. Der Mann fiel langsam, fiel durch einen schwarzen Vorhang, der den Bogengang durchtrennte, er hörte den triumphierenden Schrei einer Frau. „SIRIUS, SIRIUS!", hörte er sich rufen. Wie in einem Film sah er sich auf den Vorhang zu stürzen, doch jemand hielt in fest. „Es gibt nichts was du tun kannst, Harry-", sagte eine Stimme. „Wir können ihn retten, er ist nur dort durch!", erwiderte er. „- es ist zu spät, Harry." „Wir können ihn immer noch erreichen-"Er strampelte, aber der Griff lies nicht locker. „Es gibt nichts, dass du tun kannst, Harry ... nichts ... er ist gegangen.", sagte der Mann der ihn hielt leise. Die Szene löste sich auf. Er fand sich in einer hohen Halle wieder. Die tiefblaue Decke war mit seltsamen Zeichen bedeckt. Er bückte sich hinter einem Springbrunnen, in dessen Mitte die goldenen Statuen, einer Hexe, eines Zauberers, eines Zentaurs, eines Kobolds und eines Hauselfen. „Komm raus, komm raus kleiner Harry!", rief die Frau, die vorhin triumphiert hatte. Er bewegte sich nicht. „Für was bist du mir denn hinterher gelaufen? Ich dachte, du wolltest dich für meinen lieben Cousin revanchieren!" „Bin ich auch!", rief er, und die Worte „Bin ich auch!"hallten geisterhaft in der Halle wieder. Wieder verschwamm die Szene vor seinen Augen. Als das Bild sich wieder klärte, sah er ein bleiches, schlangengleiches Gesicht mit roten Augen vor ihm auf. Der Mann zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf ihn. „Ich habe dir nichts mehr zu sagen, Potter!", sagte er leise, mit einer kalten, hohen Stimme und die roten Augen bohrten sich in seine. „Avada Kedavra!" Das Bild wurde schwarz und die Worte einer muss sterben, von der Hand des anderen, hallten in seinem Kopf wieder. Einer muss sterben, von der Hand des anderen... Harry Potter fuhr schweißgebadet aus dem Schlaf hoch. Die Prophezeiung, die Worte einer muss sterben, von der Hand des anderen dröhnten in seinem Kopf. Er drehte sich um und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen. In mancher Hinsicht war dieser Sommer besser als die vorhergehenden - zwar musste er wie immer zu den Dursleys, seinen einzigen überlebenden Verwandten zurückkehren, die alles andere darüber erfreut waren, aber daran war er schon gewöhnt. Er hörte von seinen Freunden, und wurde nicht länger in seinem Zimmer eingesperrt, hatte seine Zauberbücher, die man brauchte, wenn man auf die Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei ging, und seinen erstklassigen Rennbesen, den Feuerblitz in seinem Zimmer, doch die Erinnerung an das vorhergehende Jahr drückten ihn nieder, wie eine schwere Last. Immer wieder träumte er von Sirius Blacks Tod. Immer wieder sah er seinen Patenonkel durch den schwarzen Vorhang fallen, sein ausgemergeltes Gesicht, das vor Angst und Überraschung verzerrt war... Auch die Prophezeiung von der ihm Albus Dumbledore erzählt hatte, erleichterte ihn nicht gerade. Der eine, mit der Macht den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen erscheint...Den Leuten geboren, die ihn dreimal abwehrten, geboren wenn der siebte Monat stirbt...er wird ihn marken als seinen ebenbürtigen, doch er wird eine Macht haben, die der dunkle Lord nicht kennt ... und einer muss sterben, von der Hand des anderen, denn keiner kann leben, während der andere überlebt... der eine mit der Macht den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren wenn der siebte Monat stirbt... Das waren die Worte Sybill Trelawneys, seiner Wahrsagen Lehrerin in Hogwarts. Die Prophezeiung, die der Grund war, dass Lord Voldemort ihn töten wollte, als er noch ein Baby war. Doch Harry hatte überlebt, und der Fluch war auf seinen Urheber zurückgeprallt, und hatte ihn vernichtet – vernichtet, aber nicht getötet. Harry war mit nichts weiter als einer Blitzförmigen Narbe entkommen. In seinen ersten zwei Schuljahren war ihm Voldemort wieder begegnet. Wieder hatte Voldemort versucht ihn zu töten und Harry hatte wieder überlebt. Im vierten Schuljahr auf Hogwarts, war er schließlich Zeuge seiner Auferstehung geworden, wieder war Harry entkommen. Im Jahr danach, war er zum fünftem Mal entkommen, im Zaubereiministerium und Dumbledore hatte ihm die ganze Wahrheit erzählt. Er, Harry, musste Lord Voldemort, den gefürchtetsten aller Zauberer, töten, damit er überlebte. Nur er allein hatte die Macht Lord Voldemort zu töten. Keinem seiner Freunde hatte er davon erzählt. Weder Ron Weasley, noch Hermine Granger. Er versuchte sich vorzustellen, was sie sagen würden, wenn sie wüssten, dass ihr Freund Harry zum Mörder werden oder selbst sterben musste. Er konnte es sich nicht vorstellen. Was sollten sie schon sagen? Und wie sollte er es ihnen sagen? Liebe Hermine, tut mir Leid dass ich es dir jetzt erst sage, aber ich muss Voldemort töten. Wenn nicht, werde ich von ihm getötet. Tschüss, Harry. Das war albern. Er würde es ihnen einfach nicht erzählen. Es war schlimm genug, Sirius zu verloren zu haben. Sirius, der ihm immer geholfen hatte, Sirius, der sein Leben für ihn eingesetzt hatte, Sirius, den er vor drei Jahren vor den Dementoren, blinden, Seelensaugenden Ungeheuern, gerettet hatte. Sirius war in seinem Leben nicht mehr wegzudenken gewesen, und dass, obwohl er ihn erst im Dritten Jahr kennen gelernt hatte. Denn bis vor drei Jahren hatte jeder geglaubt, Sirius sei ein verrückter Mörder und Verräter und war deswegen nach Askaban, dem Zauberergefängnis, gebracht worden. Doch nicht Sirius war der Verräter von Lily und James Potter, Harrys Eltern, sondern Peter Pettigrew. Peter Pettigrew war genau so wie Sirius einer der besten Freunde von James Potte gewesen, und trotzdem hatte er Lily und James an Voldemort verraten. Im Dritten Jahr von Harry war er schließlich aus Askaban geflohen und hatte sich als Hund bis nach Hogwarts geschlichen und versucht, Peter, der als Ratte bei Ron gewohnt hatte, zu töten und seine Unschuld zu beweisen. Doch Peter war entkommen und Sirius auf der Flucht. Und letztes Jahr war er von Bellatrix Lestrange, seiner eigenen Cousine, getötet worden. Er versuchte die Gedanken an Sirius zu verdrängen und stand auf. Als er an einem zerbrochenen Spiegel an der Wand vorbei ging, warf er kurz einen Blick hinein. Vor ihm stand ein magerer, sechzehnjähriger Junge mit verstrubbelten schwarzen Haaren. Er hatte hellgrüne Augen und eine kaputte runde Brille. Das besondere an ihm war die blitzförmige Narbe auf der Stirn. Er war zwar immer noch klein, aber immerhin ein Stück gewachsen. Viele Leute sagten ihm, dass er aussehe wie sein Vater. James Potter hatte dieselben Haare und dieselbe Brille gehabt, und war auch nicht besonders groß gewesen. Nur seine Augen hatte er von seiner Mutter... Dank Voldemort hatte er sie nie gekannt.  
  
Voldemort... Jetzt, wo er sich offen gezeigt hatte, lebte die ganze Zauberergemeinschaft in Angst und Schrecken. Beinahe jeden Tag berichtete der Tagesprophet von neuen Morden, Todesser scharten sich um den dunklen Lord wie Fliegen. Und der Orden des Phönix agierte weiter im geheimen. Er wandte sich vom Spiegel ab und zog sich an. Zum Frühstücken war es noch zu früh, die Dursleys schliefen alle noch. Im Zimmer neben an hörte er Dudley, den fetten Sohn der Dursleys, grunzen. Dudley war der ganze Stolz von Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon. Beide verhätschelten ihn und hielten ihn für den besten Jungen der Welt. Harry musste beinahe grinsen bei dem Gedanken daran, was Dudley wirklich trieb, wenn seine Eltern dachten, er sei zu Besuch bei seinen Freunden und was für ein Gesicht Tante Petunia machen würde, wenn sie es erführe. Dudley war der Anführer einer Bande, die rauchend durch die Parks zog und randalierte. Eine ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigungen war es auch, jüngere Kinder zu verhauen. Langsam ging Harry zu seinem Schreibtisch und zog aus einer Schublade ein kleines, in Leder gebundenes Buch hervor. Als er es öffnete, strahlten und winkten ihm von den Seiten Bilder seiner Eltern zu. Nachdenklich blätterte er zu einem Bild ihrer Hochzeit. Neben einer vor Glück strahlenden Lily und einem ebenfalls sehr glücklichen James stand ein lachender Sirius; es war das einzige Bild das er von Sirius hatte. Eine Eule am offenen Fenster lenkte ihn von Sirius ab. Es war ein großer Waldkauz der vornehm mit den Flügeln raschelte. Wie Harry an dem Siegel auf dem Brief erkennen konnte, stammte er aus Hogwarts. Siedend heiß fiel es Harry wider ein; in seinem Kummer hatte er ganz verdrängt, dass er ja auch noch die Ergebnisse seiner ZAGs, Zauberergraden, bekommen musste. In der Tat war der Brief viel dicker als sonst. Harry öffnete ihn mit zitternden Fingern und der Waldkauz segelte leise aus dem offenen Fenster. Diese Noten würden über seine Zukunft in der Zaubererwelt entscheiden. Den einzigen Beruf, den Harry sich für sich vorstellen konnte, war Auror. Auroren waren Ministeriumsangestellte, die Todesser, Anhänger Voldemorts, jagten. Allerdings brauchte man um Auror zu werden die besten Noten, und Harry war sich darin nicht ganz so sicher. Vielleicht, überlegte er, könnte er Quidditch-Spieler werden, wenn seine Noten nicht reichten. Langsam öffnete er den Brief und war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er ihn überhaupt lesen wollte. Das eine Blatt war die übliche Notiz, dass er sich am ersten September am Bahnhof Kings Cross einzufinden hatte. Dann entfaltete er das zweite Pergament.  
  
Sehr geehrter Mr Potter,  
  
wir freuen uns sehr, Ihnen ihre ZAG Prüfungsergebnisse mitteilen zu dürfen. Anbei liegt auch eine Tabelle, mit den jeweiligen Anforderungen für die erwünschten Karrieren und den dazu benötigten Fächern und ein Wahlschein für die speziellen Studienrichtungen. Bitte füllen Sie ihn aus und schicken ihn umgehend an die Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei.  
  
Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ................................................... Ohnegleichen  
  
Harrys Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Ohnegleichen, die beste Note, die es gab! Er brauchte eine Weile, bis er sich wieder auf das Pergament konzentrieren konnte.  
  
Verwandlung .................................................................................... Erwartungen übertreffend  
  
Es wurde immer besser! Die zweitbeste Note in Verwandlung, und dass, obwohl er es im Unterricht nicht einmal geschafft hatte, eine Schnecke verschwinden zu lassen.  
  
Geschichte der Zauberei ......................................................................... Akzeptabel  
  
Immerhin, dachte Harry grinsend. In Geschichte der Zauberei hatte er so gut wie nie aufgepasst.  
  
Wahrsagen .................................................................................... Mies  
  
Mehr als er erwartet hatte. Harry hatte sowieso nicht vor, Wahrsagen weiter zu belegen.  
  
Zauberkunst .................................................................................... Ohnegleichen  
  
Harry grinste. Wenn er jetzt noch Zaubertränke geschafft hatte, könnte er über eine Karriere als Auror nachdenken.  
  
Astronomie .................................................................................... Akzeptabel  
  
Einigermaßen erstaunt sah Harry auf. Er hatte in der Praktischen Prüfung nicht gerade gut abgeschnitten. Vielleicht hatte Dumbledore ein gutes Wort für ihn eingelegt.  
  
Pflege magischer Geschöpfe ................................................... Erwartungen übertreffend  
  
Guter, alter Hagrid!  
  
Kräuterkunde ..................................................................... Erwartungen übertreffend  
  
Nur noch Zaubertränke. Harrys Herz fing an schneller zu schlagen. Nur noch diese, eine Note.  
  
Zaubertränke .................................................................................... Erwartungen übertreffend  
  
Harrys Magen verkrampfte sich und seine gute Laune verflog so schnell wie sie gekommen war. Mit dieser Note, war seine Ganze Hoffnung auf eine Karriere als Auror zerstört. Professor Snape, der Lehrer für Zaubertränke, würde ihn mit dieser Note nicht weiter Zaubertränke belegen lassen, und er brauchte Zaubertränke um ein Auror zu werden. Und außerdem, warum waren die Briefe mit seinen Briefen früher gekommen, als erwartet? Eine Eule riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Seine Schleiereule Hedwig schwebte durchs Fenster und lies einen Brief auf Harrys Schreibtisch fallen. Auf dem Umschlag konnte er Hermines saubere Handschrift erkennen.  
  
Lieber Harry, wie geht es dir? Uns geht es gut. Wie du weißt, sind wir im Grimmauld Platz und Lupin meint, du könntest auch kommen. Ich habe gerade die Ergebnisse meiner ZAGs bekommen. Stell dir vor, ich habe zwölf bekommen! So viele hatten zuletzt dein Vater und Sirius. Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich alles nächstes Jahr belegen soll. Ich glaube, ich werde jedes der Fächer, die ich letztes Jahr hatte noch einmal belegen, damit ich später eine größere Auswahl habe. Mit meinen Noten könnte ich zwar Auror werden, aber ich überlege ernsthaft, ob ich nicht ins Ministerium gehen werde. So könnte ich zum Beispiel B.ELFE.R ernster nehmen und eine gerechte Behandlung der Hauselfen durchbringen. Außerdem überlege ich, ob ich nicht vielleicht auch eine Zeit lang ins Ausland gehen will, zum Beispiel nach Frankreich. Stell dir vor, ich habe in Zaubertränke ein Ohnegleichen bekommen! Was hast du eigentlich für Noten? Ron will mir seine Noten einfach nicht sagen. Er ist aber auch zu albern. Weißt du schon, wen wir dieses Jahr in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste haben? Ich war ziemlich überrascht, als ich es erfahren habe, aber ich denke, es wird schon passen. Ich verrate es dir nicht, es soll eine Überraschung sein. Liebe Grüße, Hermine  
  
Harrys Laune verfinsterte sich noch mehr. Er hatte nicht vor, noch einmal den Grimmauld Platz aufzusuchen, nicht nachdem Sirius... Um sich von Sirius abzulenken las er Hermines Brief noch einmal.  
  
Ein Ohnegleichen in Zaubertränke, und sie wollte nicht Auror werden. Bevor er sich endgültig über Hermine aufregte, las er rasch weiter. Ein neuer Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Wer es wohl war? Keiner hatte sich bisher großartig um die Stelle gerissen, nicht nachdem was mit seinen Vorgängern passiert war... Es musste jemand sein, den sie kannten ... Vielleicht wieder Lupin ... Nein, dazu passte Hermines Antwort nicht ... Mr Weasley ... auch unwahrscheinlich.  
  
Eine nächste Eule riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Es war Pigwidgeon, Rons kleine Eule. Harry befreite den kreischenden Pigwidgeon von seiner Last und öffnete den Brief.  
  
Hi Harry,  
  
ich habe gerade meine ZAG – Ergebnisse bekommen. Hermine auch. Sie regt mich total auf! Die ganze Zeit rennt sie herum und sagt was für tolle Noten sie hat. „Oh, Ron, ich hab ein Ohnegleichen in Zaubertränke, ich hab ein Ohnegleichen in Verwandlung..." Das macht mich krank. Und sie fragt nicht mal, was für Noten ich habe. Okay, ich würde sie ihr auch so nicht sagen ...  
  
Was hast du so für Noten?  
  
Stell dir vor, ich ein Ohnegleichen in Zauberkunst. Vielleicht werd' ich doch noch Auror. Was hast du in Zaubertränke? Ich ein E. Fast ein A. Vielleicht hat Dumbledore ein gutes Wort für mich eingelegt... Na ja, in Wahrsagen hab' ich ein Mies. Egal, diese alte Schrulle will ich sowieso nicht mehr sehn. Was nimmst du für Fächer? Ich weiß nicht. Wahrscheinlich die, die wir fürs Auror werden brauchen... Ich frag mal Bill und Charlie.  
  
Ach ja, Mum hat einen Brief von Percy bekommen. Jetzt wo Fudge Dumbledore und dir glaubt, kann er ja schlecht was anderes meinen. Außerdem wurde er entlassen, aber Mum hat ihm einfach die Tür vor der Nase zugehauen.  
  
Fred und George haben ihren Laden aufgemacht. Ich war noch nicht dort. Ok, tschüss Ron  
  
Harry musste grinsen. Mrs Weasley hatte Percy die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen. Aber keiner hatte etwas über Voldemort geschrieben... Über den Schrecken der in der Zaubererwelt herrschte. Er nahm seinen Federkiel und zwei Stück Pergament. Dann setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und begann Antworten zu schreiben.  
  
Liebe Hermine, Hi Ron,  
  
mir geht es gut, so gut jedenfalls wie es einem gehen kann, wenn er bei den Dursleys wohnt, und Lord Voldemort wieder an die Macht will. Ja, ich habe meine ZAGs auch bekommen. Sie sind ganz gut ausgefallen. Dieser Arsch von Snape (reg' dich bloß nicht auf, Hermine), wird mich leider wohl nicht in Zaubertränke nehmen. Dann kann ich die Karriere als Auror auch vergessen. Was soll's. Ich kann ja Quidditch Spieler werden. Habt ihr schon was von Voldemort gehört? Ich meine, etwas, das man nicht im Tagespropheten lesen kann. Tschüss Harry  
  
Hedwig streckte ihr Bein aus und Harry befestigte den Brief. Dann schwebte sie mit einem leisen schuhu aus dem Fenster. Überrascht bemerkte Harry, das es bereits zehn Uhr war. Hatte er so lange gebraucht, um einen Brief zu schreiben? Er stand auf und verließ das Zimmer. Unten war der Frühstückstisch gedeckt. Allerdings nur für zwei Leute. Harry stutzte. Waren Onkel und Tante etwa weggefahren und nur noch Dudley und er zu Hause? Nein, dann wäre nicht für Harry gedeckt. In diesem Moment betrat Tante Petunia die Küche. „Vernon und Dudley sind bei einem Boxtunier. Sie kommen erst heute Abend wieder", sagte sie forsch. Harry jubelte innerlich. Das war die Chance Tante Petunia über seine Mutter auszufragen. Letztes Jahr war es ihr herausgerutscht, dass sie mehr wusste als sie zugeben wollte, und seit dem hatte Harry immer auf eine Gelegenheit gewartet. „Aha", sagte er. Dann setzte er sich an den Tisch. Wo sollte er nur anfangen? Tante Petunia ignorierte ihn völlig und las die Zeitung. Nach einer Weile räusperte er sich und Tante Petunia schreckte auf. „Ich wollte mit dir über meine Mutter ... über Lily sprechen."Jetzt war es heraus. Tante Petunia sah ihn an, als ob er etwas Schreckliches gesagt hatte und versuchte ihn zu ignorieren. Harry war es egal; er redete weiter, und hoffte, dass sie erneut einen Gefühlsausbruch kriegen würde, und darüber sprach. „Voldemort ist zurück. Er wird dich nicht in Ruhe lassen. Nicht wenn ich" Er biss sich auf die Lippe. Er hatte sagen wollen nicht wenn ich bei euch bin. „Voldemort wollte mich töten, als ich ein Baby war, weil"Wieder zögerte er. „Er wollte mich töten, aber – aber Mum ist für mich gestorben. Er hat sie und meinen Dad getötet, aber mich konnte er nicht töten, wegen ihr. Und jetzt-"Harry verstummte. Er hatte sich zwar lange Zeit zurecht gelegt, was er sagen wollte, aber jetzt hatte er alles vergessen. Tante Petunia war bleich geworden und sie starrte ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Lily", flüsterte sie. „Voldemort hat Lily..." Harry nahm seinen Mut zusammen. „Was weißt du über die Zaubererwelt? Du weißt mehr als du sagst. Was weißt du über Lily?" Tante Petunia zuckte zusammen. „Lily war meine Schwester, ich hatte sie geliebt. Aber dann- dann kam ihr Brief und sie wurde zur Hexe. Und ich? Was war mit mir? Meine Eltern waren so stolz auf sie. Unsere Lily ist eine Hexe, wir haben eine Zauberin in der Familie. Lily tat, als hätte sich nichts verändert. Aber für mich war alles anders. Lily war eine Hexe, eine Missgeburt. Wir hätten sie wegschicken sollen, zu ihren Freunden und da hätte sie für immer bleiben sollen. Aber meine Eltern, nein, sie waren doch so stolz auf sie und haben sie immer bevorzugt. Und als Lily dann deinen Vater kennen lernten, waren sie sogar noch stolzer. Schließlich würde ihre kleine Lily bald heiraten – und zu meiner Hochzeit sind sie nicht einmal erschienen.", brach es aus ihr hervor, wie schon einmal, vor vier Jahren. Dann blieb sie still sitzen und Harry konnte ihr Gesicht hinter der Zeitung nicht erkennen. Es war nicht viel Neues für Harry, und trotzdem überraschte ihn der Gedanke, dass Tante Petunia seine Mutter wirklich geliebt hatte. Er hatte immer geglaubt, die beiden hätten sich nie vertragen. Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, wenn seine Mutter keine Hexe gewesen wäre, wenn – Tante Petunia unterbrach seine Gedanken. „Und was ich über die Zaubererwelt weiß? – Am Anfang wollt ich unbedingt dazu gehören, eine Hexe sein. Ich hatte Lily immer zugehört, wenn sie erzählte, ich war so neidisch. Und jetzt ist sie tot. Meine arme, kleine Schwester. Vielleicht hatte sie es verdient, aber sie war meine Schwester..." Sie brach ab. Auf das war Harry nicht gefasst gewesen – Tante Petunia wollte eine Hexe sein? „Vernon und ich haben uns geschworen", sagte sie. „dass nie ein Zauberer unser Haus getreten würde – nach einer Weile hatte er es sogar vergessen. Aber dann kamst du"Sie war blass. „und wir mussten dich aufnehmen. Albus Dumbledore – dieser abscheuliche Mensch – hat uns dazu gezwungen, er sagte, wenn wir dich nicht nehmen würden, würdest du ebenfalls getötet werden, so wie Lily. Wir wollten dich nicht, aber was konnten wir tun?"Sie schwieg. „Wer – wie waren meine Großeltern?", sagte Harry nach einer Weile, und hoffte Tante Petunia würde ihm etwas mehr erzählen. Petunia warf ihm einen merkwürdigen Blick zu, dann begann sie zu erzählen. Es war bereits Mittag, als Tante Petunia sich erhob. „Mäh' den Rasen und geh dann in dein Zimmer!", sagte sie barsch und Harry konnte nicht glauben, dass sie gerade eben eine Stunde lang von seinen Großeltern geredet hatte. Es war, als hätte sie es vergessen. Er nickte und ging in den Garten. „Hallo, Harry" Harry schnellte herum. Hinter ihm standen drei Personen, in Muggelkleidung, aber es war nicht zu übersehen, dass sie keine waren. „Hallo, Harry", sagte ein Mann. Es war Remus Lupin, Harrys früherer Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Lehrer, und Freund seines Vaters. Er lächelte, aber seine Haare, waren jetzt fast vollständig grau, obwohl er (Harry rechnete rasch nach) höchstens 36 Jahre alt sein konnte, und sein Gesicht war bleich und wirkte angespannt. „Hi", sagte Harry und lächelte ebenfalls. „Oh, hi, Harry, sagte eine andere Stimme und Hermine Granger warf sich ihm um den Hals. „ich freue mich so dich zu sehen, du warst du traurig, als wir uns verabschiedet haben, und-" „Hallo, Hermine", sagte Harry, wobei er kaum Luft bekam, da Hermine sich immer noch an seinen Hals klammerte. „Tag, Harry", grinste sein Freund Ron und Hermine lies Harry endlich los. „Wie waren die Ferien?" Harry grinste. Aber was hatten seine Freunde im Ligusterweg verloren? Er konnte sich keinen Grund denken, denn er hatte ihnen deutlich gesagt, dass er nicht in den Grimmauldplatz wollte und außerdem waren erst vier Tage seit Ferienbeginn vergangen. Hermine lächelte ihn an, aber von nahem betrachtet wirkten auch sie und Ron ziemlich ausgezehrt. „Tag, Ron" „Oh, bevor wir es vergessen: Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Harry!", sagte Lupin strahlend. „Danke", stotterte Harry. Er hatte seinen Geburtstag völlig vergessen. Ron und Hermine zwinkerten sich zu, dann zogen sie ein großes Paket hervor.  
  
„Was ist das?"; fragte Harry verdutzt. „Dein Geburtstagsgeschenk, wart's ab.", entgegnete Ron, als würde er Harry für völlig idiotisch halten.  
  
____  
  
So, bitte reviewt jetzt gleich!!!!!! *bettel* Ich akzeptiere auch anonyme Reviews! Lest auch meine anderen FFs. Yours, Fainelloth Ach ja, ich brauch noch nen Betha – Leser!!!! 


	2. Das Hostiskop

Tut mir wirklich leid, dass das Chap erst so spät kommt... *steinigt mich* Ok, ich hab' jetzt nen Plan für die nächsten paar, also dürften die nicht so lange dauern... Das nächste wird kürzer, kommt dafür auch auf jeden Fall früher... Zu diesem Kap: Es ist ungefähr zwei DIN A4 Seiten länger als das erste, aber in einem teilweise etwas anderen Stil... muss meinen noch finden... Also RR!!!! (ach ja, danke für die Reviews!!!!!)  
  
***  
  
Das Hostiskop  
  
„Was ist das?", wiederholte Harry. Was wollten Hermine, Lupin und Ron ihm schenken, dass so groß wie ein halbes Blumenbeet war, und weshalb waren sie dafür extra hierher gekommen? Oder hatten sie einen anderen Grund? Aber Harry konnte sich keinen anderen denken, denn er hatte den dreien schon mehr als einmal klar gemacht, dass er nicht zu ihnen in den Grimmauld Platz kommen würde. „Das wirst du schon noch sehen!", sagte Hermine und zwinkerte den anderen zu. „Aber ich schätze, dazu sollten wir reingehen" Lupin nickte und Ron sah Harry neugierig an: er war nur einmal im inneren des Ligusterwegs gewesen, und da hatte das Wohnzimmer ausgesehen, als sei eine ganze Sprengladung explodiert. „Natürlich", sagte Harry schnell und schluckte die Frage, die ihm gerade auf der Zunge lag, herunter. Als Ron, Hermine und Lupin schließlich eintraten, fragte Harry sich, was Tante Petunia sich wohl denken würde. Bestimmt wäre sie entsetzt, aber zu seinem Erstaunen war sie nicht da. Ron sah sich begeistert in der Küche um.  
  
„Voll krass!", sagte er, als er sich den Kühlschrank und den Mixer näher untersuchte. Auch Hermine sah sich interessiert um. Für sie war ein Muggelhaushalt zwar nichts neues, aber sie war noch nie bei Harry gewesen. Dann legten die beiden das Geschenk feierlich auf den Küchentisch. Harry starrte es an, es schien leicht zu pulsieren (oder bildete er sich das nur ein?), und warf dann Hermine, Lupin und Ron, die ihn erwartungsvoll ansahen, einen fragenden Blick zu. „Auf was wartest du, Kumpel?", fragte Ron. „Mach es auf!" Zögernd näherte Harry sich seinem Geburtstagsgeschenk und betrachtete es näher. Es war in der Tat ziemlich groß und hatte die Formen eines überdimensionalen Klatschers. Vielleicht war es eine Falle und das Paket würde explodieren, wenn er es öffnete, überlegte er. Aber dann schüttelte er den Kopf – dass das hier eine Falle war, fand er ziemlich unwahrscheinlich. Also machte er sich daran, das Geschenkpapier zu lösen (Was ziemlich schwierig war, denn es schien festgeklebt zu sein.). Das Paket vibrierte leicht und Harry sprang einen Schritt zurück. „Ähm", fragte er vorsichtig. „Es – hmm - ist doch nicht gefährlich, oder?"  
  
Lupin schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Nein, aber du solltest trotzdem etwas vorsichtiger sein", sagte er langsam. Harry warf ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu – sein Freund Hagrid hielt gefährliche Tiere und andere Monster (unter anderem eine Riesenspinne namens Aragog) ebenfalls für nicht gefährlich, und vielleicht war das bei Lupin ebenfalls der Fall – und begann weiter das in Geschenkpapier gewickelte Paket auszupacken. Nachdem das Geschenkpapier völlig zerrissen auf dem Küchenboden lag, erwartete Harry eigentlich die Lösung – aber nur eine weitere Schicht Papier war zum Vorschein gekommen. Irritiert drehte Harry sich zu den anderen um, aber die grinsten nur, und bedeuteten ihm, weiter zu machen. Unter der nächsten Schicht Geschenkpapier, befand sich eine weitere, und das Paket war schließlich auf Tennisballgröße zusammengeschrumpft, als unter dem Papier etwas anderes zum Vorschein kam.  
  
Fasziniert starrte Harry die gläserne Kugel an, die vor ihm lag. Das Glas war hauchdünn, und doch hätte er schwören mögen, dass es stabiler als Eisen war. Als er sie berührte, surrte es leicht und ein Bild tauchte in der Kugel auf. Es war die Gestalt einer Frau, die langsam größer wurde, und bald erkannte Harry Bellatrix Lestrange. Ihre Haare waren nicht mehr so stumpf, ihr Gesicht nicht mehr so eingefallen und sie trug ein schwarzes bodenlanges Kleid, und trotzdem erkannte Harry sie. Ihr spöttisches und herablassendes Lächeln erinnerte ihn stärker als zuvor an Sirius. Harry wollte es nicht wahrhaben, und doch waren die beiden sich ähnlich... viel zu ähnlich. Bellatrix starrte ihn an, dann verschwand sie, und an ihrer Stelle tauchte ein Mann auf. Er wurde nicht wie Bellatrix immer größer, sondern blieb klein, so dass man ihn nicht vollständig erkennen konnte, und obwohl er in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllt war und sein Gesicht im Schatten seiner Kapuze lag, glaubte Harry zu wissen, dass es Lord Voldemort höchstpersönlich war, der ihn heimtückisch und wissend ansah. Auch Voldemort verschwand, und dieses Mal blieb die Kugel leer. Mühevoll wandte Harry sich ab.  
  
„Was ist das?", fragte er Lupin, der ihn immer noch ansah, aber jetzt mit einem nicht zu deutenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. „Ein Hostiskop", sagte Lupin. „Ein was?" „Ein Hostiskop. Es zeigt dir deine Feinde", erklärte Lupin dem verwirrten Harry. „Also eine Art Feindglas", vermutete Harry. Lupin nickte nachdenklich. „Ja und nein.", sagte er. „Aber vorerst reicht es, wenn du eine ihrer Bedeutungen kennst." „Ah...", sagte Harry verwirrt. „Danke"Zwar wusste Harry, wer seine Feinde waren, aber das Hostiskop war sicherlich nützlich. Nur was war seine zweite Bedeutung? Die anderen standen und saßen immer noch in der Küche und Harry gab es auf, sich den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Er würde diese zweite Bedeutung schon noch früh genug erfahren. Eine Weile schwieg Lupin, dann sagte er: „Ich schätze es ist zeit, dass du deine Sachen packst, Harry" Ron und Hermine nickten, aber Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe doch schon gesagt, dass ich nicht in den Grimmauldplatz will!" Lupin drehte sich zu ihm um und lächelte. „Wer hat gesagt, dass wir zum Grimmauldplatz gehen?" „Ich dachte", begann Harry, aber eigentlich wusste er nicht mehr was er gedacht hatte, denn ein Glücksgefühl hatte begonnen ihn zu durchströmen: Er müsste den Rest der Ferien nicht alleine im Ligusterweg verbringen, sondern mit Ron und Hermine. Vielleicht sogar im Fuchsbau. Er begann zu grinsen, und das Hostiskop in seiner Hosentasche begann zu glühen. „Wohin gehen wir?", erkundigte er sich. „Nach Godric's Hollow.", antwortete Hermine schnell. „Aber Lupin hat Recht, du solltest jetzt packen. Komm, wir helfen dir!" Etwas in Harrys Kopf begann zu arbeiten – Godric's Hollow – das hatte er irgendwo schon einmal gehört.  
  
Ron und Hermine begleiteten ihn nach oben in sein Zimmer. Harry hörte Hermine missbilligend Schnauben, als sie es betrat. „Wo ist dieses Godric's Hollow eigentlich?", sagte er zu, während er Socken, Schulbücher und andere Dinge in seinen Koffer schmiss. Hermine, die sorgfältig einige Kleidungsstücke zusammenlegte, antwortete. „Es liegt irgendwo in Nordengland. Es ist ein Dorf in dem viele Hexen und Zauberer leben, obwohl es eigentlich ein Muggel-Dorf ist." Sie wich seinem Blick aus. „Was ist?", fragte Harry – er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. Konnte es sein, dass... „Deine Eltern haben dort gewohnt", sagte Ron leise, und lies Harrys Zauberkunst Buch in den Koffer fallen. „Ah..." Harrys Magen zog sich zusammen. Auf einmal hatte er überhaupt keine Lust mehr, mit Hermine und Ron die restlichen Ferien zu verbringen. Er wollte – er würde – die Ferien nicht in dem Dorf verbringen, in dem James und Lily Potter gelebt hatten. Ein Bild schoss ihm durch den Kopf.  
  
Es war das Bild eines kleinen Hauses, umgeben von einem großen verwilderten Garten mit einem Sandkasten in der Mitte. Er sah einen kleinen Jungen, der etwa ein Jahr alt war, mit verstrubbelten schwarzen Haaren und grünen Augen, (war er, Harry, es?) in diesem Sandkasten saß. Und daneben stand ein Mann, mit denselben Haaren und eine Frau mir roten Haaren. Die beiden lachten, und der kleine Junge lachte ebenfalls. Blätter segelten von den Bäumen, rote, braune und gelbe... und alle drei lachten ... Dann gingen sie ins Haus, zündeten Kerzen an. Inzwischen war es dunkel. Überall standen Kürbisse, es war Halloween... und alle drei lachten, lachten... ein Mann erschein wie aus dem Nichts ... hob den Zauberstab... Die Frau schrie, der Mann mit den verstrubbelten Haaren wurde bleich, und der kleine Junge lächelte immer noch... „Lauf Lily, nimm Harry – Lauf!"... der andere Mann hob seine Hand... „Avada Kedavra"... überall war grünes Licht ... jemand schrie, schrie...  
  
„Harry?" Es war Ron. Harry stand da und zitterte. Halloween... Halloween vor sechzehn Jahren ... die Nacht in der seine Eltern starben ... Das Hostiskop glühte jetzt noch mehr. Als Harry es in die Hand nahm verbrannte er sich daran, und in dem inneren der Kugel wirbelten Bilder, die Bilder, die Harry gerade gesehen hatte. Lily, James und Harry... Gedanken rasten durch seinen Kopf ...Konnte es sein, das die Kugel die Vergangenheit zeigte? „Was ist, Harry?", fragte Ron noch einmal. „Nichts", log Harry rasch und Hermine sah in prüfend an. Inzwischen hatte Harry einen Entschluss gefasst. Er würde mit nach Godric's Hollow gehen, vielleicht würde er dort etwas über seine Eltern erfahren. Nach einer Weile waren die Koffer gepackt, und Lupin kam herein. Nachdem er sich grinsend umgesehen hatte, sagte er: „Ich habe mit deiner Tante geredet, es macht ihr nichts aus, dass du die restlichen Ferien bei uns verbringen wirst." Natürlich nicht, dachte Harry bitter, sie sind doch froh, wenn sie mich los sind. Er packte Hedwigs Käfig und seinen Koffer. Lupin sah sich immer noch in Harrys Zimmer um. „Genau so sah es damals bei James aus", sagte er lächelnd zu Harry. Hermine und Ron sahen Harry an. „Also kommst du dann mit?", fragte Hermine. Harry nickte. Lupin lächelte immer noch. „Ich denke, wir sollten dann mal gehen", sagte er und zog ein Buch aus einem Regal.  
  
"Ähm, wie kommen wir eigentlich hin?", fragte Harry. Vielleicht würden sie wieder fliegen, aber nein... „Portschlüssel", sagte Ron der Harrys Schrankkoffer zu Lupin schleifte. Dieser zog seinen Zauberstab, berührte das Buch und murmelte „Colloportus" Das Buch leuchtete kurz weiß auf. „Auf drei!" Harry stellte sich neben Lupin und Hermine. „Eins – zwei – Ron, hast du den Koffer? – drei!" Alle vier berührten das Buch und Harry spürte den jetzt schon vertrauten Ruck. Ein Rausch von Farben stieg auf und Harry begann sich zu fragen was ihn wohl erwarten würde. Es ruckte ein zweites Mal und Harry spürte wieder festen Boden unter seinen Füßen.  
  
Er befand sich in einer Küche. Sie war der Küche der Weasleys ähnlich, aber größer und heller. Über einem schrankgroßen Kamin befand sich eine große Kuckucksuhr mit sieben Zeigern und in der Mitte des Raumes stand ein langer Tisch mit acht Plätzen. „Willkommen in Godric's Hollow, Harry!", sagte Lupin. Harry nickte nur – er fühlte sich auf einmal seltsam, als hätte er gerade gegen einen Dementoren kämpfen müssen - und sah sich weiter um. Neben dem Fenster befand sich ein Spülbecken, in dem sich gerade ein Topf selbst säuberte und auf einem Regal stand ein großes Foto vom Orden des Phönix: Nymphadora Tonks, Lupin, Mr und Mr Weasleys zusammen mit ihren Söhnen Charlie und Bill, Alastor Mad-Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mundungus Fletcher, Albus Dumbledore und andere, die Harry nicht erkannte. Alle winkten und lachten fröhlich aus dem Rahmen. Harry schauderte. Wie lange würden die strahlenden Personen auf dem Foto noch leben? Er erinnerte sich an das Gruppenbild des alten Phönix Orden, dass Moody ihm vor einem Jahr gezeigt hatte – bis auf wenige waren alle anderen Mitglieder kurz darauf von Todessern getötet worden. Würden auch diese Hexen und Zauberer auf der Fotografie noch strahlen, obwohl sie schon längst grausam umkommen waren? Nach einer Weile brach Harry das Schweigen, das jetzt in der Küche herrschte. Er warf Hermine und Ron einen kurzen Blick zu, dann holte er Luft. „Haben", krächzte er. Er räusperte sich. „Haben meine ... meine Eltern hier gelebt?", wiederholte er jetzt mit fester Stimme. Lupin sah ihn traurig an.  
  
„Nein", sagte er leise. „Ihr Haus war vollkommen zerstört. Sirius hatte es geerbt, du warst ja noch zu jung... Das hier steht erst seit kurzem."  
  
Harry fiel beinahe ein Stein vom Herzen – er hätte es nicht ertragen, im Haus seiner Eltern die Ferien zu verbringen. „Aber es ist auf James' und Lilys Grundstück gebaut" Lupin sah Harry rasch an. Dieser wurde etwas blass, sagte aber nichts. „Ron und Hermine zeigen dir jetzt besser dein Zimmer", meinte er schließlich.  
  
Ron und Hermine führten ihn aus der Küche, durch eine große, helle Eingangshalle, an deren Wände flüsternde Portraits hingen, zwei Treppen hinauf und durch einen langen Flur. Das ganze kam Harry unwirklich vor. Er schien die Portraits, den schweren, abgenutzten Teppich und sogar die rot goldene Tapete zu kennen, aber er wusste nicht woher. Irgendetwas kam ihm bekannt vor... Er konnte es bloß nicht einordnen. Vielleicht gab es in Hogwarts einen ähnlichen Flur... Eins der Portraits zeigte einen alten Zauberer mit zerstrubbeltem weißen Haar und einer langen Nase, die Harry von irgendwo her kannte. Auf einmal blieb Harry stehen. Hermine und Ron drehten sich erstaunt zu ihm um. „Das Haus hier ist nicht neu!", stieß Harry wütend hervor, obwohl seine Stimme leicht zitterte. „James - Mum und Dad – sie haben hier gewohnt! Ihr – Lupin, hat gelogen." Hermine warf Ron einen hilflosen Blick zu. Harry zitterte jetzt unkontrolliert und seine Augen blitzten sie wütend an. „Harry", begann sie, „Wir wollten nur, dass-"Aber Harry unterbrach sie. „Es ist mir egal was ihr wolltet!", rief Harry, und es war ihm tatsächlich egal. Seine Eltern hatten hier gelebt, und er würde keine Minute länger in dem Haus verbringen, in dem sie gestorben waren. Immer noch wütend auf Lupin, packte er seine Koffer. Hermine schien etwas sagen zu wollen, aber er hörte es nicht. Sein Kopf pochte und er wollte das Haus nur noch verlassen. „Harry", versuchte es jetzt Ron. „Lupin wollte nur das Beste für dich. Er – er hat gedacht es wäre gut für dich, hier zu sein. Außerdem" „Ja, er hat es nur gut gemeint!", schleuderte Harry ihm entgegen. „Er muss ja nicht in den Haus in dem seine Eltern starben leben. Ihm kann es ja egal sein, ob Mum und Dad tot sind – für ihn ist es ja auch egal. Dass Sirius tot ist" Er machte eine Pause um Luft zu holen, die Hermine nutzte um etwas zu sagen. „Bitte, Harry – du bist ungerecht zu Lupin, für ihn ist es auch schwer, er- " Harry warf ihr einen zornigen Blick zu. „Lupin, Lupin, immer nur Lupin – ich habe meine Eltern verloren, nicht ihr oder er", rief er. Hermine sah aus als wäre sie den Tränen nahe und Ron starrte ihn einfach nur an. „Es tut uns Leid, Harry", sagte Ron. „Es tut uns wirklich Leid, dass" Harry schüttelte den Kopf, seine Wut war so schnell verschwunden, wie sie gekommen war. Stattdessen fühlte er sich schwach und ausgelaugt. Wieder merkte er, dass das Hostiskop glühte. Hatte es etwas mit seiner Wut zu tun?  
  
„Es ist schon okay", sagte er tonlos, obwohl er sich über das, was er sagte, wunderte. Ron und Hermine sahen ihn betreten an. Um das Thema zu wechseln, fragte Harry wie lange sie schon hier waren. „Eigentlich nicht lange", erzählte Ron, froh über den Themenwechsel. „Um genau zu sein seit gestern." Sie betraten das Zimmer. Es war etwas größer als Harrys Zimmer bei den Dursleys und hatte eine schräge Decke. Zwei Betten standen an den Wänden, und auf einem kleinen Tisch unter einem Fenster stand Pigwidgeons Käfig. Ansonsten befanden sich in dem Raum nur noch ein großer Kleiderschrank, und das Portrait einer mürrisch aussehenden Hexe im Morgenrock. Ron stellte Harrys Koffer neben sein Bett. „Wenn du allein sein willst, Harry...", sagte Hermine vorsichtig. Harry nickte dankbar und Ron und Hermine ließen ihn alleine.  
  
Er legte sich auf sein Bett und starrte auf die weiße Zimmerdecke. Seine Gedanken rasten immer noch. Er begann sich zu fragen, wem dieses Zimmer gehört hatte. Vielleicht ihm, Harry. Vielleicht hatte seine Mum hier vor Jahren geschlafen. Oder sein Dad. „Warum hat Lupin mich angelogen?", sagte er leise. „Warum hat er mich hier her gebracht. Warum-"Er zuckte zusammen, als das Portrait ihm antwortete.  
  
„Vielleicht wollte er dir die Gelegenheit geben, deine Eltern näher kennen zu lernen?"Die Hexe sah ihn forschend an. Ja, dachte Harry bitter, ich soll meine Eltern kennen lernen – das kleine Problem dabei ist, dass sie schon tot sind. Es war falsch von Lupin mich hier her zu bringen, er hätte mich im Ligusterweg lassen sollen, er - Wieder spürte er Zorn in sich aufsteigen. Als hätte die Hexe seine Gedanken erraten, fuhr sie fort: „Glaubst du wirklich, es ist nur für dich schwer? Glaubst du, Lupin ist es gleichgültig? James war sein bester Freund – er fehlt ihm vielleicht mehr als dir" „Aber-"Harry setzte zu einer Erwiderung an, aber er brach ab. Die Hexe hatte Recht. Vielleicht war es für Lupin genau so schwer wie für ihn, Harry, im Haus von James Potter zu leben. „Du hast Recht", sagte er tonlos. Die Hexe lächelte traurig. Wie vorhin glühte das Hostiskop. Harry nahm es aus seiner Tasche und legte es auf sein Nachttischchen und betrachtete es nachdenklich. Was war nur seine zweite Bedeutung... Warum hatte Lupin sie ihm nicht erklärt. Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und starrte die Wand an. Wie wäre sein Leben, wenn Voldemort seine Mum und seinen Dad nicht getötet hätte? Wäre es dann anders – besser? Ja, sagte Harry sich, es wäre besser. Er dachte an die lachende Lily die er im Hostiskop gesehen hatte. Wenn Voldemort nicht gewesen wäre, dann würde sie noch leben. „Weißt du", sagte die Hexe gerade traurig. „Er war mein Urenkel... Großes Talent..." Harry sah sie die Hexe überrascht an. „Oh" Die Hexe nickte traurig und Harry begann wieder seinen tristen Gedanken nachzuhängen. Nach einer Weile sah er auf die Uhr. Es war knapp zwölf Uhr – Mittagsessenzeit. Erst jetzt spürte er, dass er Hunger hatte. Er stand auf und verlies den Raum. Die Hexe auf dem Portrait sah ihm nachdenklich nach.  
  
Als Harry diesmal an der Reihe der Portraits entlang ging, betrachtete er sie aufmerksamer: Viele der abgebildeten Zauberer und Hexen hatten dieselbe Nase wie er, dasselbe verstrubbelte schwarze Haar oder hatten seine Gesichtsform. Die Eingangshalle wirkte auf ihn trist und verlassen, er hatte das Gefühl, die Geister seiner Eltern beobachteten ihn, und er betrat die Küche.  
  
Sie war immer noch hell und gemütlich wie vorhin. Am Tisch saßen Lupin, Ron und Hermine und aßen. Als Harry eintrat sah Lupin kurz auf und betrachtete ihn angespannt. „Setz dich, Harry", sagte er und deutete auf den leeren Stuhl rechts neben ihn. Harry nickte und setzte sich. Eine Zeit lang schwiegen sie. Auf Harrys Teller war sein Essen (Kotelett mir Kartoffeln und ein Krug kaltes Butterbier) und er begann zu essen. „Harry, es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich angelogen habe", sagte Lupin plötzlich. Harry sah rasch auf und wurde rot. Hermine und Ron hatten ihm anscheinend von seinem Ausbruch erzählt. „Oh, dass ist schon in Ordnung", entgegnete er schnell, aber Lupin winkte ab. „Nein, du hattest recht, ich hätte dir die Wahrheit sagen müssen"Lupin wirkte auf einmal viel müder. „Aber ich dachte, es wäre so besser für dich" Er sah Harry forschend an. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" „Ja, natürlich", log Harry schnell – wie oft hatte er den Leuten schon erzählt, alles sei in Ordnung, obwohl er sich in Wahrheit miserabel fühlte? Lupin beobachtete ihn noch eine Weile und seufzte. Dann zog er eine Zeitung, es war der Tagesprophet, aus seiner Umhangtasche und begann zu lesen. Harry spähte ihm über die Schulter – er hatte seit drei Tagen keine Zeitung mehr gelesen. Ein Artikel auf der ersten Seite stach ihm ins Auge:  
  
Neuwahlen im Zaubereiministerium  
Fudge vom Ministerium abgesetzt  
  
Cornelius Fudge, bis vor kurzem noch Zaubereiminister, wurde gestern Abend vom Ministerium verabschiedet. „Wie Sie wissen, hatte Fudge schon lange Informationen über die Rückkehr von du-weißt-schon-wem, sie allerdings unter Verschluss gehalten, so dass wichtige Schritte zur Verteidigung nicht unternommen werden konnten.", verkündete R. Roddman, offizieller Sprecher der SZE (Soziale Zauberer Englands). Cornelius Fudge äußerte sich nicht zu diesen Vorwürfen. Als Favoriten für das Amt des Ministers gilt Albus Dumbledore, gegenwärtig Schulleiter von Hogwarts und Amelia Bones, Vorsitzende des Wizengamots. Andere Kandidaten sind Wulfred Stonestump von der SZE, Cynthia Bright von der DZPE (demokratische Zaubererpartei Englands) und Narzissa Malfoy, die sich von der Verhaftung ihres Gatten L. Malfoy, nicht beeindrucken lässt. Reelle Chancen hat gegenwärtig nur A. Dumbledore, obwohl dieser sich zu seiner Nominierung nur kurz äußerte: „Momentan bin ich Schulleiter von Hogwarts, und habe nicht vor, dieses Amt abzugeben" Die Wahlen sind für den achtzehnten September angesetzt. Ausführliches Interview mit W. Stonestump auf Seite 7  
  
Harry sah Lupin fragend an; dieser seufzte. Hermine öffnete gerade den Mund um etwas zu sagen, als im Kamin eine grüne Flamme hochschoss, etwas rumpelte, und ein müder und besorgt aussehender Mr Weasley die Küche betrat. „Morgen, Dad!", rief Ron erstaunt. Mr Weasley nickte ihm abwesend zu. „Guten morgen, Mr Weasley", sagte Harry schnell. „Ah, gut", murmelte Mr Weasley zerstreut. „Er ist da..." Er lächelte Harry zu und streckte ihm die Hand hin. „Alles Gute, Harry. Molly lässt dich grüßen..."Er drehte sich zu Lupin um. „Sie hat zu tun..." „Morgen, Arthur" Lupin zeigte auf die Zeitung. „Weißt du schon..." Mr Weasley nickte und begann seine Brille zu putzen. Dabei wirkte er noch müder. „Dumbledore hat natürlich nicht vor, Minister zu werden... ganz im Gegenteil. Aber die anderen Kandidaten... Die einen sind einfach nur Stümper – kein Deut besser als Fudge – und Narzissa Malfoy... Wenn die kein Todesser ist, schlucke ich meinen Zauberstab" Lupin seufzte noch einmal und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Narzissa Malfoy ... Harry hatte sie erst ein oder zweimal gesehen. Wie Draco Malfoy war sie blond und hatte graue Augen, allerdings hatte sie ausgesehen, als würde ihr irgendetwas missfallen. Sie war Reinblüter und verabscheute Muggel und Schlammblüter. Und sie war Bellatrix Lestranges Schwester und somit eine Cousine Sirius'... Er wandte sich wieder Lupin zu, der gerade zu sprechen begann. „Ich wünschte Dumbledore würde das Amt annehmen ... zumindest vorübergehend. Bis Voldemort besiegt oder geschwächt ist" Mr Weasley und Ron zuckten beim Klang dieses Namens zusammen. Hermine wurde leicht blass. Wie die meisten Zauberer fürchteten sie sich, den Namen Voldemorts auszusprechen. „Amelia Bones... sie wäre auch in Ordnung. Kein Freund von Fudge... Wenn nicht Dumbledore, dann sie", fuhr Lupin fort. Mr Weasley nickte. „Ich muss etwas für den Orden erledigen, Remus. Wäre nett wenn ich dich nachher noch einmal sprechen könnte..." „Natürlich..." Lupin erhob sich, dann drehte er sich noch einmal zu Harry um. „Falls du dich umsehen willst ... Solange du das Haus nicht verlässt ist das in Ordnung." „Jaah"  
  
Lupin und Mr Weasley verließen den Raum. Harry, Ron und Hermine blieben noch eine Weile stumm sitzen; sie hielten es wohl für besser, Harry eine Weile in Ruhe zu lassen. Harrys Gedanken drehten sich immer noch um seine Eltern, um Halloween vor sechzehn Jahren... In seinem Kopf tauchte erneut das Bild seiner Eltern auf, am Abend ihres Todes ... lachend ... ohne zu wissen was ihnen bevorstand. Nach einer Weile begann sein Kopf zu pochen; Ron und Hermine saßen immer noch da und warfen ihm abwechselnd vorsichtige Blicke zu. Hermine räusperte sich. „Harry?", sagte sie leise. „Was?" Sie holte tief Luft. „Es tut uns Leid" „Kein Problem, natürlich nicht, keine Sorge, ich bin okay" Noch während Harry sprach fragte er sich, warum er gerade die Leute, die sich um ihn kümmerten, die ganze Zeit anlog. In seinem ganzen Leben hatte er sich noch nicht so schlecht gefühlt; er wollte nicht in diesem Haus bleiben, aber zum Grimmauldplatz oder zurück in den Ligusterweg wollte er auch nicht... und dann tauchten immer wieder Lily, James und ein lachender kleiner Harry vor ihm auf. Und alles war Hermines, Rons und Lupins Schuld. Warum ließen sie ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe? „Nein, wirklich, Harry", unterbrach Hermine seine Gedanken. „Ich weiß was du denkst", fuhr Hermine unbeirrt fort, als Harry ihr einen erstaunten Blick zuwarf. „Du denkst, dass wir ja leicht reden haben, und dass Lupin und wir Lügner sind, und dass wir dich in Ruhe lassen sollen." Harry schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Es ist in Ordnung", sagte er, und diesmal meinte er es wirklich so. „Wirklich."  
  
Den restlichen Tag lang verbrachte Harry damit, dass Haus und den Garten zu erkunden, wobei sich ihm mehr und mehr schmerzliche Erinnerungen aufdrängten. Das Haus erwies sich als größer als Harry vermutet hatte, und erinnerte ihn stark an den Gemeinschaftsraum in Gryffindor, ansonsten ähnelte es auch dem Grimmauldplatz, und Harry fragte sich, ob dass bei allen alten Zaubererhäusern so war. Es besaß ein großen Wohnzimmer, das voller Sessel stand und einen noch größeren Kamin als der der Küche hatte, vier Schlafzimmer (Eins bewohnten jetzt Harry und Ron, ein anderes Hermine, wieder ein anderes Lupin, und das letzte war unverändert geblieben.), ein Speisezimmer mit einem Tisch an dem eine halbe Koboldarmee platz gehabt hätte, drei Arbeitszimmern und einen langen, leeren Saal, dessen Funktion Harry noch nicht entdeckt hatte. Ron und Hermine hatten ihn dabei in Ruhe gelassen, und Harry war ihnen dafür sehr dankbar. Er saß auf einer kleinen Bank im Garten und starrte auf einen halb von Schlingpflanzen überwucherten Sandkasten – es war wohl derselbe in dem der kleine Harry vor fast sechzehn Jahren gesessen hatte. Die Sonne brannte und das Gras war vertrocknet. Grillen zirpten laut, in der Ferne fuhr ein Auto. Fast wie letztes Jahr, aber das drang nicht in Harrys Bewusstsein. Den ganzen tag lang war sein Kopf fast zum bersten mit Erinnerungen an seine Eltern gefüllt gewesen, aber jetzt war er wie leergefegt; nur ein Gedanke hatte in ihm Platz: Sirius war Tod, seine Mutter und sein Vater war Tod. Und das alles war seine Schuld. Allein seine Schuld. Hätte es Harry nicht gegeben, hätte Voldemort nicht seine Mutter und seinen Vater töten müssen, um ihn ebenfalls töten zu können. Hätte er Occlumency gelernt, hätte er die Dinge, die Voldemort ihn sehen hatte lassen, nie gesehen. Dann wäre er nicht in die Mysteriumsabteilung geflogen, und Sirius hätte ihm nie folgen müssen. Oder hätte er nur Sirius' Geschenk rechtzeitig geöffnet, dann hätte Harry einen Weg gehabt, um herauszufinden, dass Sirius sich im Grimmauldplatz befunden hatte. Hätte, hätte... Das war es was Harry quälte. „Ich bin nicht daran Schuld. Es war Voldemorts Schuld!", sagte er laut zu sich. „Nein", antwortete eine boshafte Stimme in seinem Kopf. „Du hast nie versucht Occlumency zu lernen" „Doch" „Nein" „Es war Voldemorts Schuld. Er hätte schon einen anderen Weg gefunden.", sagte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Glaubst du das wirklich?", fragte die Stimme heimtückisch. „Ja" „Natürlich glaubst du das. Sirius hätte es auch Entschuldigt. Aber", wieder sprach die Stimme. „war er nicht auch Schuld am Tod deiner Eltern." „Lass mich in Ruhe!", sagte Harry noch lauter. Er wusste, dass es stimmte, und das machte es unerträglich. Er erhob sich trotzig und betrat das Haus.  
  
In der Küche saßen Ron und Hermine und beugten sich über zwei Zettel. „Hmm... Glaubst du wirklich ich soll Pflege magischer Geschöpfe noch mal nehmen, Herm?", erkundigte sich Ron zweifelnd. „Natürlich! Schließlich ist es sehr wichtig dass du weißt wie du mit solchen Tieren umgehst, und außerdem macht Hagrid den Unterricht", sagte Hermine sofort. „Wenn du meinst"Ron setzte ein Kreuz und sah dann auf. „Oh, Harry..."Er beobachtete ihn vorsichtig. Dann zuckte er mit den Achseln. „Hermine und ich haben nur mal mit der Fächerauswahl angefangen... da ist noch ein Blatt für dich." Harry setzte sich zu ihnen und schnappte sich eines der Blätter. Dass er Fächer auswählen musste hatte er völlig vergessen. Natürlich würde er weiter Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste belegen... Er setzte ein Kreuz. „Ich bin fertig!", verkündete Hermine gerade strahlend. Ron verdrehte die Augen und grinste. „Sie hat einfach alles angekreuzt, was sie letztes Jahr schon hatte.", flüsterte er Harry zu. Harry grinste zurück. Hermine beugte sich über Rons Blatt. „An deiner Stelle würde ich noch Verwandlung belegen, Ron", sagte sie streng. „Hab ich glatt vergessen...", murmelte Ron. Um Auror zu werden, müsste er natürlich Verwandlung nehmen. Harry hoffte das McGonagall ihn nehmen würde und kreuzte es an. Schließlich setzte er auch bei Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Zaubertränke ein Kreuz. Vielleicht würde Snape ihn ja trotzdem nehmen... Er bezweifelte es. Dann überlegte er, was er als Auror noch brauchen würde; Pflege magischer Geschöpfe – vor allem wegen Hagrid -, Zauberkunst und Kräuterkunde. Ron beugte sich über Harrys Blatt. „Mehr brauchst du nicht", erklärte er. Er faltete sein Blatt zusammen. „Ich würd's jetzt abschicken. Soll ich deins mitnehmen?" „Klar"Harry stand auf. Hinter ihm fluchte Ron. „Wo ist Pig? Ich hab ihn doch hier-"  
  
Etwas im Haus krachte. Es war das Geräusch eines apparierenden Zauberers. Harry zuckte zusammen und die Narbe auf seiner Stirn begann zu prickeln. Alarmiert drehte er sich um. Hermine stand mit aufgerissenen Augen neben der Tür zum Flur und Ron zeigte mit entsetztem Gesicht auf etwas, das Harry nicht richtig erkennen konnte. Noch nicht. Als er sich vollends umdrehte loderte der Schmerz in seiner Narbe kurz auf, und er erstarrte ebenfalls.  
  
***  
  
So, das war's erstmal... ich weiß, ich weiß, ein bisschen anderer Stil... für konstruktive Kritik wäre ich sehr dankbar... Und bitte reviewt... 


	3. Im Namen der Schlange

sorry, dass ich euch wieder so lange warten habe lassen!!! (auf knieen um vergebung bettel) Aber jetzt ist es endlich da, zwar ein bissl kürzer als die ersten beiden, aber immerhin sind die ersten drei Kapitel zusammen, genauso lang, wie die ersten drei Kaps vom Feuerkelch zusammen...

Danke für die Reviews!!!!!!! (freu)

---

Im Namen der Schlange

Im Türrahmen stand eine Gestalt in eine schwarze Kutte gehüllt. Harry konnte ihr Gesicht unter der Kapuze nicht erkennen, aber er erkannte auch so, wer vor ihm stand.  
„Wurmschwanz"  
Hermine keuchte.  
„Richtig", sagte Wurmschwanz und streifte die Kapuze mit seiner rechten Hand ab. Er hob seinen Zauberstab.  
Es war als hätte jemand die Lautstärke abgedreht. Die Geräusche von draußen, Hermines Keuchen und alle anderen Geräusche verschwanden._Warum tut niemand etwas? Warum passiert nichts? _Harry hätte seine Gedanken beinahe laut heraus geschrieen.  
Als hätte Wurmschwanz seine Gedanken erraten, murmelte er etwas und ein silberner Strahl schoss aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs.  
Hermine stöhnte und sackte plötzlich vornüber.  
„Hermine", rief Ron verzweifelt und unterbrach die Stille und holte Harry damit in die Wirklichkeit zurück.  
Eine Welle eiskalter Angst durchflutete ihn. Nicht Hermine, bitte nicht… Er wollte nach seinem Zauberstab greifen und Wurmschwanz das gehässige Lächeln vom Gesicht wischen, doch irgendetwas hielt in davon ab. Ron zog mit einer Miene von Zorn und Verzweiflung seinen Zauberstab und trat einen Schritt auf Wurmschwanz zu. Er öffnete den Mund, aber Wurmschwanz war schneller, und Ron stürzte rückwärts zu Boden. Ein Rinnsal roten Blutes kam unter seinem Haarschopf hervor.  
„Nein – NEEIIN"   
Harry wusste nicht, ob er wirklich geschrieen hatte. Er dachte nicht mehr an seine Angst und daran seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen, er wollte Wurmschwanz einfach nur Schmerz zufügen, ihn töten… Er begann mit der Faust auf ihn einzuschlagen, doch Wurmschwanz duckte sich und trat einen Schritt zurück. Einen Moment lang lag die alte Unsicherheit und Angst in seinen Augen.  
Harry erwartete halb, dass Wurmschwanz jetzt seinen Zauberstab heben und ebenfalls töten würde, aber nichts geschah. Wurmschwanz stand einfach nur da und beobachtete ihn.Harry erinnerte sich entfernt daran, dass Mr Weasley und Lupin ja noch im Haus seien mussten. Vielleicht tat Wurmschwanz deshalb nichts. Wieder schien Wurmschwanz seine Gedanken gelesen zu haben.  
„Weasley und Remus werden nicht kommen", sagte er gehässig und musterte Harry mit seinen wässrigen Augen.  
„Nein!", rief Harry, obwohl er nicht wusste _was _er verneinte.  
Jetzt kam Wurmschwanz auf ihn zu. Seine Augen glitzerten. Harry wich zurück. _Warum benutzte Wurmschwanz seinen Zauberstab nicht? _In diesem Moment schossen dünne Seile aus der Spitze von Wurmschwanzs' Zauberstab und wickelten sich mit einem surrenden Geräusch um Harrys Handgelenke.  
„Jetzt zufrieden, Potter?", flüsterte er heißer. Aber irgendetwas an Wurmschwanz' Art zeigte Harry, dass er unsicher war. Er musste etwas tun, _jetzt. _Aber was? Sein Kopf schien wie leergefegt. Ohne wirklich zu wissen was er tat, murmelte Harry den erstbesten Zauberspruch der ihm einfiel - Diffindo. Seine Fesseln lösten sich und Harrys Gedanken kehrten zurück. _Er musste überleben. _ Auch wenn das bedeutete, dass er Hermine und Ron zurücklassen musste. Er warf den beiden einen schnellen Blick zu und entschied sich.

Blitzschnell drehte er sich um und versuchte zur Treppe zu gelangen. Wurmschwanz rannte hinter ihm her.  
Harry hatte beinahe den oberen Absatz der Treppe erreicht, als Wurmschwanz ihn einholte. Er duckte sich und stolperte. Sein Herz pochte – gleich würde Wurmschwanz ihn töten und alles wäre umsonst. Außer ihm, Harry, hatte niemand die Kraft Voldemort zu vernichten. Aber Wurmschwanz tat nichts. Es sah aus als beachte er Harry nicht einmal. Er hatte seine wässrigen Augen zusammengekniffen als würde er nach etwas suchen, dass er nicht fand. Harry ergriff die Gelegenheit – er zog seinen Zauberstab und schleuderte Wurmschwanz einen Fluch entgegen. Wurmschwanz keuchte überrascht und riss seine Augen auf. Erst jetzt schien er Harry wieder klar zu sehen.  
Harry rappelte sich auf, flitzte in einen Raum, dessen Tür nur angelehnt war und schlug die Tür zu – Es war ein Schlafzimmer, das aussah als wäre es seit Jahren nicht mehr betreten worden.  
  
Die Fensterscheiben waren blind vor Schmutz und auf dem Fensterbrett lag eine dicke Staubschicht. Spinnenweben hingen von der Decke und den Wänden und wehten in einem nicht vorhandenen Luftzug. Auch auf dem Himmelbett und auf dem Boden lag massenhaft Staub und schluckte alle Geräusche.  
Harry presste sich an eine Wand und lauschte. Sein Herz pochte lauter als je zuvor und der Staub und die drückende Stille in dem Raum gaben ihm das Gefühl, einen schweren Felsbrocken zu schleppen. Eigentlich müsste Wurmschwanz gleich hier sein – er hatte mit Sicherheit gesehen, wo Harry sich versteckte.  
Die Zeit verstrich. Harry kam es vor als stünde die Zeit in diesem Raum still. Dann öffnete sich geräuschlos die Tür und Wurmschwanz trat ein. Er lächelte triumphierend, aber seine Augen huschten unruhig hin und her und erinnerten Harry mehr denn je an eine Ratte.  
„Was willst du hier, Ratte?" Harry wusste, dass es eine dumme Frage war war. Was für einen anderen Grund sollte Wurmschwanz haben, als den, ihn zu töten?  
„Weißt du das nicht, Potter?", keuchte Wurmschwanz und beobachtete ihn angespannt. Harry versucte ihm in die Augen zu sehen, doch Wurmschwanz wich seinem Blick aus. Wieder surrten dünne Seile aus seinem Zauberstab und wieder wurde Harry von ihnen gefesselt. Er murmelte „Expelliarmus", und Harrys Zauberstab flog auf die Seite. Dann drehte er sich Harry zu.  
„Jetzt warten wir…"  
Harry brauchte nicht erst zu fragen, auf wen, oder worauf. Er verwünschte seine Unaufmerksamkeit – er hätte ihn erst entwaffnen sollen, dann mit ihm reden. Aber dafür war es jetzt zu spät. Fieberhaft begann er zu überlegen. Dann traf ihn ein Gedanke wie ein Blitz. Wie konnte Wurmschwanz hier herein gekommen sein – das Haus war doch sicherlich durch einen Geheimniswahrer geschützt. Also musste jemand den Orden verraten haben.  
„Wie bist du hier hereingekommen?" Er musterte Wurmschwanz mit hasserfüllten Augen. „Jemand hat es Voldemort verraten, stimmt's, Ratte?"  
Als Harry den Namen aussprach zuckte Wurmschwanz zusammen. Harry ignorierte ihn.  
„Aber verrat ist für dich ja nichts Neues. Oder?"  
Wurmschwanz vermied es Harry anzusehen.  
„Glaubst du, wir haben keine Spione?", fragte Wurmschwanz. „Glaubst du der dunkle Lord setzt nur die Folter ein um an Informationen zu kommen?"  
Spione. Harrys Kopf war wie leergefegt. Voldemort hatte Spione im Orden des Phönixes. Und sicherlich auch in Hogwarts.  
Wurmschwanz hatte sich umgedreht und kam auf Harry zu.  
„Muss nur noch das Zeichen geben. Muss nur noch ein bisschen warten." Er sah Harry höhnisch an.  
Harry versuchte verzweifelt seine Fesseln zu lösen, aber je mehr er an ihnen riss, desto fester schlangen sie sich um ihn. Wurmschwanz sah ihn an und lachte.  
„Brauchst dich nicht bemühen… Gleich ist er da … Der dunkle Lord verzeiht niemandem", ein Schatten huschte über Wurmschwanz Gesicht. „Du wirst sterben wie deine Mutter-"  
„Du hast sie verraten!", rief Harry. „Nur deshalb ist sie gestorben … nur -"  
Wurmschwanz unterbrach ihn. „Du wirst sterben wie deine Mutter.", wiederholte er. „Seltsam, nicht war?", er lächelte, „sogar im selben Raum… Was für eine seltsame Wiederholung in der Geschichte"

Ein Geräusch hinter ihm lies ihn herumfahren. Harry zuckte zusammen; In der Tür, standen Hermine und Ron, mit erhobenen Zauberstäben. Ron hielt sich mit einer Hand am Türrahmen fest; er blutete noch immer. Hermine hatte sich halb an ihn gelehnt und schien mühe haben, nicht zu stolpern. Trotzdem hatten beide ihre Zauberstäbe auf Wurmschwanz gerichtet und funkelten ihn wütend an.  
„Hermine – Ron!", rief Harry. Sein Kopf schwirrte. Wie konnten sie hier sein? Er hatte doch selbst gesehen wie Wurmschwanz sie getötet hatte. Oder etwa nicht?  
Wurmschwanz löste sich aus seiner Erstarrung, griff nach seinem Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Harry.  
Aber Ron und Hermine waren schnellen.  
„EXPELLIARMUS!"  
Wurmschwanz Zauberstab flog in hohem Bogen aus seiner Hand. Er erstarrte kurz und sah sich um, dann verwandelte er sich blitzschnell in eine Ratte und verschwand.  
„Ist er – ist er weg?", fragte Hermine mit heiserer Stimme.  
„Es sieht so aus" Ron bückte sich nach Harrys Zauberstab und begann, seine Fesseln zu lösen.

Harry starrte an ihm vorbei.  
„Wie – wie seid ihr", begann Harry, während er sich seine schmerzenden Handgelenke rieb. „Ich dachte ihr seid…"  
Ron grinste schief.  
„Nicht ganz. Wurmschwanz hat uns nur betäubt." Er drehte sich nachdenklich zu Hermine um. „Aber warum nur? Ich meine – er hätte uns doch gleich erledigen können…"  
„Ich weiß es nicht", seufzte sie und lehnte sich an die Wand. „Ich glaube wir sollten nach Lupin und deinem Dad suchen…"  
Ron nickte und erhob sich. Dann sah er sich nach Harry um, der immer noch dastand, und die Wand anstarrte.  
„Was ist, Harry?"  
Harry ignorierte ihn.  
„Ist das der Raum in dem-", begann Hermine und brach ab.  
„in dem meine Eltern starben", beendete Harry den Satz in einer unnatürlich ruhigen Stimme, „Ja." _Was für eine seltsame Wiederholung in der Geschichte… _Die Potters waren verraten worden … Von einem ihrer Freunde … _Glaubst du, wir haben keine Spione?   
_„Wir haben einen Verräter im Orden!", stieß er hervor. Jetzt, wo die Gefahr vorbei war, wurde er sich erst richtig bewusst, was dass bedeutete.  
„Was?", keuchte Ron. „Du – du machst Witze!" Er schüttelte den Kopf, als könne er damit die Realität verändern. „Nein"  
„Harry – wer?", fragte Hermine leise.  
Harry schluckte. Wer? Er wusste es nicht.  
„Ich weiß es nicht"  
Stille trat ein, in der man nur ihren Atem hörte. Ein Mitglied des Phönixordens war ein Verräter. Aber wer? Harry wusste, dass es besser war, jetzt nach Lupin und Mr Weasley zu suchen, aber etwas hielt ihn zurück. _Der Raum in dem seine Eltern starben…   
_Er wollte jetzt alleine sein. Die erneute Begegnung mit Wurmschwanz, dem Verräter seiner Eltern, der Spion im Orden, dass war mehr, als er jetzt ertragen konnte. Er wusste, dass es besser für ihn war, Godric's Hollow sofort zu verlassen, aber er konnte sich nicht von dem Raum, in dem seine Mutter gestorben war, trennen.

„Sucht schon mal nach Lupin und Mr Weasley, ich komme gleich nach", sagte er leise.  
Hermine zögerte und öffnete den Mund, aber Ron schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Komm schon, Hermine"  
Hermine musterte Ron überrascht, aber nickte dann.  
„Also bis dann, Kumpel" Ron lächelte. „Lass dir nicht zu viel Zeit"

Harry nickte und Ron und Hermine verließen dass Zimmer. Als er sich sicher war dass sie verschwunden waren, lies er sich auf das Bett fallen und begann zu weinen.

---

So, das wär's erstmal... und bitte, bitte, bitte reviewt! Mir persönlich gefällt das Kapitel nicht, vielleicht ersetzte ich es nocheinmal, aber es war wichtig für die Handlung...


	4. Zurück nach Hogwarts

Was soll ich sagen? Da bin ich wieder.... Bitte untertänigst um verzeihung!!! auf dem boden herumrutsch Danke für die Reviews!!!!!

Hier ist es, das nächste Chap. Voila!

* * *

**Zurück nach Hogwarts**

Harry wusste nicht, wie lange er so auf dem Bett gelegen hatte. Nach einer Weile erhob er sich und sah sich noch einmal in dem Raum um; Nur die Spuren im Staub erinnerten an das, das vor kurzem in diesem Raum geschehen war. Einige Minuten stand er da, und starrte auf die weiße Wand, dann holte er tief Luft und verließ den Raum, mit dem Gefühl etwas endgültig besiegelt zu haben. Als er auf dem Flur stand, drehte er sich noch ein letztes Mal um und verriegelte die Tür.  
„Es tut mir Leid, Mum", flüsterte er. „Ich werde dich und Dad rächen, ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er nicht anderen dasselbe antut."  
Irgendwo in seinem Kopf glaubte er ein leises Lachen zu hören. _Glaubst du das wirklich, Harry? _

Unten in der Küche fand er Lupin und Mr Weasley. Beide waren ziemlich blass und sahen sich immer wieder angespannt um. Als Lupin ihn bemerkte, seufzte er erleichtert auf.  
„Harry, ich muss mit dir reden", sagte er nervös. „Ich weiß, ich schulde dir eine Entschuldigung – aber zuerst müssen du und die anderen in Sicherheit sein."  
Harry nickte und ihm fiel auf, dass Ron und Hermine verschwunden waren.  
„Wo-?", krächzte er.  
„Hermine und Ron packen ihre Sachen. Wir müssen so schnell es geht hier weg."  
„Wohin?"  
„Nach Hogwarts"  
Wieder nickte Harry. Mr Weasley räusperte sich.  
„Ich benachrichtige Molly und die anderen, Remus. Ich denke ich werde Ginny nach schicken", sagte er sachlich, obwohl sein Stimme zitterte.  
„In Ordnung, Arthur"  
Harry fragte sich wie Lupin und Mr Weasley sich nachdem was geschehen war so - er wusste nicht wie er es anders ausdrücken sollte - normal benehmen konnten. Hatten sie es nicht verstanden? Es gab einen Spion im Orden, einer der sie alle verraten hatte, und der sicherlich nicht davor zurückschreckte, dass noch einmal zu tun. Er öffnete seinen Mund um es ihnen klar zu machen, aber Lupin kam ihm zuvor.  
„Ich weiß, wir haben nicht viel Zeit, aber ich möchte dass du etwas weißt-"Er sprach leise und hastig, und Harry hatte Mühe ihn zu verstehen. „Das was gerade eben passiert ist, ist erst der Anfang. Wurmschwanz hat gezögert, weil – er hat gezögert, aber dass wird er nicht noch einmal tun! Sei vorsichtig und fordere Voldemort nicht heraus."  
Ja ja, dachte Harry. Sei vorsichtig und tue nichts Törichtes. Wie oft hatte er das schon gehört?  
Lupin sprach weiter, doch diesmal zögernder.  
„Sirius hat – Sirius hat mir aufgetragen auf dich aufzupassen, wenn – wenn"Seine Stimme wurde leiser, gequälter. „wenn ihm etwas passiert. Ich wollte, dass du das weißt."  
Harry sah zu ihm auf. Sirius hatte ihm befohlen, auf ihn aufzupassen. Ihm, den letzten der Rumtreiber. Nein, nicht der letzte, meldete sich die boshafte Stimme in seinem Kopf wieder. Du hast Wurmschwanz vergessen. War er nicht auch ein Freund deiner Eltern? Ja, dachte Harry bitter, ja, und er hat sie verraten. Lupin seufzte, als hätte er Harrys Gedanken erraten.  
„Ja... er war sein Freund... so wie Sirius und ich seine Freunde waren."  
Harry wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte.  
Ein lautes, polterndes Geräusch lies beide herum fahren. Alarmiert griff Harry nach seinem Zauberstab. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass... Als er Hermine und Ron erkannte, lies er seinen Arm erleichtert sinken.  
„Hermine, Ron", sagte Lupin kopfschüttelnd. „Jetzt habt ihr mir aber einen Schrecken eingejagt..."Erleichtert nickte er den beiden zu. „Fertig mit dem packen?"  
Hermine, die mit einer Hand Krummbein festhielt, lächelte nervös und zeigte auf die beiden Schrankkoffer, die am Fuß der Treppe lagen. Anscheinend waren sie die Treppe herunter gefallen. Rons Koffer (Harry erkannte ihn an einem großen Chudley Cannons Aufkleber) war dabei wieder aufgesprungen, und seine Klamotten hatten sich über die ganze Treppe verteilt. Harry grinste und Ron, der das anscheinend erst jetzt bemerkt hatte, begann sie wieder aufzusammeln und in den Koffer zu schmeißen. Hermine zwinkerte ihm zu und verdrehte die Augen.  
„Ach ja, Harry, das hier gehört dir!", sagte sie und holte das Hostiskop aus ihrer Tasche.  
„Oh, danke", sagte Harry überrascht; er hätte es beinahe vergessen. Als er Hermines Hand streifte – er hatte seine Hand nach dem Hostiskop ausgestreckt – spürte er ein leichtes Kribbeln in der Magengegend.. Irritiert sah er Hermine an, aber sie schien nichts bemerkt zu haben. Also ignorierte Harry das seltsame Gefühl, dass sich in seinem Magen ausgebreitet hatte, und griff nach dem Hostiskop.  
Es war angenehm warm, und als Harry hineinsah bemerkte er Wurmschwanz, der unsicher in einem dunklen Zimmer auf und ab ging. Gerade wollte er sich abwenden, als er eine andere Person im Raum entdeckte. Doch als er versuchte, sie sich näher anzusehen, verschwamm das Bild und löste sich auf.  
„Hast du alles gepackt, Harry?"  
Lupins Stimme holte Harry aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Ja...", sagte er abwesend. Wer war die Person gewesen, die er im Hostiskop gesehen hatte? Sie war ihm merkwürdig vertraut vorgekommen, doch wer konnte es sein? Irgendwie war er sich sicher, dass es diese Person war, die den Orden verraten hatte.  
„Harry, es ist besser wenn wir jetzt gehen!"  
„Was? Oh – ja"  
Lupin warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu und seufzte. Wieder zog er das Buch hervor, das Harry und die anderen vor noch nicht einmal einem Tag hierher gebracht hatte und murmelte „_Portus_". Dann drehte er sich zu den anderen um. „Habt ihr alles? Harry, hast du deinen Koffer?"  
Hermine und Ron hatten ihre Koffer bereits, nur Harry hatte seinen fast vergessen. Er zerrte ihn zu ihnen und nickte dann.  
„Ok, Alles klar?", erkundigte sich Lupin noch einmal. Wieder nickte Harry, obwohl er sich gleichzeitig fragte, wie irgendetwas in Ordnung sein konnte.  
„Also dann, wieder bei drei. Eins – zwei – drei!"  
Harry berührte den Buchrücken und wieder spürte er einen Ruck hinter seinem Nabel; dann wirbelte er durch einen Farbstrudel.

Er kam mit den Knien auf dem Boden auf und als er sich aufrichten wollte, stieß er sich schmerzhaft den Kopf an einem Schreibtisch. Als er sich mit tränenden Augen umsah, bemerkte er, dass er in Professor McGonagalls Büro gelandet war. Dessen Besitzerin stand vor ihm und bedachte ihn mit einem forschenden Blick, bevor sie sich Lupin zuwandte, der gerade Hermine aufhalf.  
„Da seid ihr ja endlich, Remus!"Ihre Stimme zitterte. „Ist es wahr, was Arthur gesagt hat?"Besorgt musterte sie ihn.  
„Leider ja, Minerva", sagte Lupin leise. „leider ja"  
Professor McGonagall seufzte.  
„Wir hätten es ahnen müssen; schließlich ist es nicht das erste mal gewesen dass... dass jemand uns ... verraten hat."  
Etwas krachte und sie zuckte zusammen. Dann atmete sie erleichtert auf – Mr Weasley und Ginny, Rons kleine Schwester (wobei Harry fand, dass die Bezeichnung „klein"nicht sehr passend war, denn sie war nur noch wenige Zentimeter kleiner als er, Harry)  
Tauchten aus dem Nichts auf. Ginny richtete sich ächzend auf (sie war, zu Harrys Erleichterung, denn anscheinend war er doch nicht der einzige der Probleme mit dem Reisen per Portschlüssel hatte, auf allen vieren gelandet und hatte sich dabei den Kopf an einem Kerzenleuchter gestoßen) und murmelte etwas unverständliches. Dann wandte sie sich Ron, Harry und Hermine zu.  
„Stimmt es was Dad-"  
Professor McGonagall warf Mr Weasley, der sich auf Ginnys Koffer stützte, einen warnenden Blick zu, und unterbrach sie.  
„Wie wäre es wenn ihr ersteinmal eure Sachen in den Turm bringt? Miss Weasley kann bei Miss Granger schlafen, solange das Schuljahr noch nicht begonnen hat."Sie lächelte. „Ach ja, wenn Sie wollen können Sie mir gleich die Formulare für das kommende Schuljahr geben. Wir werden Ihnen dann Ihre Bücher kaufen."  
Hermine wurde blass. „Das – das Formular -", stotterte sie und begann sich panisch umzusehen. Ron grinste und zog einen Umschlag aus seiner Hosentasche.  
„Ich hab' deins und Harrys noch hier..."  
Er machte Anstalten Professor McGonagall den Umschlag zu überreichen, und schlug sich plötzlich mit der Hand auf die Stirn.  
„Oh, shit! Ich hab Pig vergessen!"  
Professor McGonagall warf ihm einen halb irritierten halb tadelnden Blick zu. „Pig?"  
„Meine Eule, Professor"  
Das erinnerte Harry an Hedwig. Sie musste auch noch in Godrics Hollow sein. Er überlegte, ob er Professor McGonagall oder Lupin bitten sollte, sie zu holen, entschied sich jedoch dagegen; Hedwig hatte schon oft ohne Hilfe zu ihm zurück gefunden.  
"Ach? - Geben Sie her, Mr Weasley!"  
Ron grinste noch einmal und überreichte ihr mit feierlicher Miene den Umschlag. Professor McGonagall öffnete ihn, und überflog mit einem verhaltenen Lächeln die Formulare. Dann faltete sie sie und steckte sie in eine ihrer Schubladen.  
"Wie ich sehe haben Sie alle Zaubertränke angekreuzt. Obwohl nur Miss Granger den dafür benötigten ZAG erreicht hat. Nun, ich _denke_ das wird sich regeln lassen." Sie lächelte noch einmal. "Ich denke Sie gehen jetzt in ihre Schlafsäle."  
Harry ward Hermine und Ron einen kurzen Blick zu. Die beiden nickten und die drei und Ginny setzten sich in Bewegung.  
Harry erwartete, dass Ginny sofort nachdem sie den Raum verlassen hatten, anfangen würde fragen zu stellen, doch zu seiner Verwunderung blieb sie still. Harry betrachtete seine Freunde. Wie konnten sie nur so gelassen sein? Ein Verräter im Orden! Er öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn jedoch wieder.  
Die vertrauten Korridore wirkten trist, verlassen. Wo ansonsten Schüler lachend durch die Gänge streunten, hallten jetzt nur ihre Schritte wieder. Sie durchquerten einen mit Säulen eingefassten Innenhof. Es war bereits dunkel, und ein bleicher Mond schien. In seinem Licht wirkte alles so unwirklich und tot, dass Harry schauderte. Ginny, die neben ihm ging, zuckte zusammen.  
Es schien eine halbe Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis sie endlich vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame ankamen, das den Eingang zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum bildete. Die fette Dame beugte sich nach vorne und musterte sie misstrauisch, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern.  
„Passwort?"  
Harry und die anderen sahen sich an. Professor McGonagall hatte ihnen das Passwort nicht verraten, also blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig als zu raten.  
„Ähm... Flubberwurm.", begann Harry.  
Nichts geschah; die fette Dame beäugte sie nur weiterhin misstrauisch.  
„Venemosa Tentacula", probierte es Hermine.  
„Slytherins-sind-Looser", schlug Ron vor.  
Die fette Dame hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Phönixträne"  
„Richtig!" Ron warf Ginny - es war ihr Vorschlag gewesen - einen verwunderten Blick zu, aber sie grinste nur verlegen und zuckte mit den Achseln.  
Das Portrait klappte zur seite und die vier kletterten in den verlassenen Gemeinschaftsraum.

Im Kamin loderte ein Feuer, doch bis auf das Geräusch der Flammen war es still. Hermine seufzte.  
Harry starrte in die Flammen. Vor einem Jahr war Sirius hier im Feuer erschienen. Sirius... Es war seine Schuld, dass Sirius tot war... allein seine. Warum hatte er Sirius' Geschenk, den Spiegel, nur nicht geöffnet? Warum hatte er Professor Snape vergessen? Warum...  
Etwas Weiches strich an seinem Bein entlang. Es war Krummbein. Harry bückte sich und begann, ihm das Fell zu streicheln. Krummbein begann zu schnurren und musterte ihn mit seinen großen bernsteinfarbenen Augen.  
„Du vermisst Sirius auch, nicht wahr?", flüsterte Harry. Krummbein schien zu nicken. Für einen Moment schloss Harry die Augen, doch jetzt sah er Sirius vor sich. Sirius, wie er mit weit aufgerissenen Augen durch einen schwarzen Vorhang fiel. Wieder hörte er Bellatrix Lestranges triumphierendes Schreien, und wieder hörte er Lupins Worte. _„Er ist gegangen, Harry"  
_„Harry?"  
Harry öffnete die Augen und erhob sich. Hermine sah ihn fragend an; zum ersten Mal fiel ihm auf, dass in ihren braunen Augen goldene Punkte aufblitzten, wenn sie lächelte, oder sie sich Sorgen machte.  
„Es ist alles in Ordnung", sagte er unnatürlich ruhig. War es das wirklich?  
Hermine warf ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zu und seufzte. Stille trat ein, die nur ab und zu vom knistern des Feuers unterbrochen wurde.  
Nach einer Weile schüttelte Ginny den Kopf.  
„Wer ist nur der Verräter? Wer würde lieber ein Sklave Voldemorts sein, als Dumbledore treu zu sein?", flüsterte sie.  
Die anderen sahen sie an. Sie hat Voldemort beim Namen genannt, dachte Harry, sie hat keine Angst vor einem Namen... nicht wie andere.  
„Keine Ahnung", sagte Ron düster und unterbrach Harrys Gedanken. „Aber ich wünschte wir wüssten es."Er lies sich in einen Sessel sinken und starrte ins Feuer.  
„Aber irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt muss es doch geben! Irgendeine Vermutung, irgendetwas..."  
Irgendeine Vermutung... einen Anhaltspunkt... Harrys Kopf war wie leer gefegt, ein Gefühl das ihm in letzter zeit nur zu vertraut war. Gedankenverloren steckte er die Hand in die Tasche und holte das Hostiskop hervor. Es war warm, wie vorhin, aber leer. Kein Bild erschien in seinem innerem. Wer war es? Wer hatte den Orden verraten, _ihn _verraten? Er schloss resigniert die Augen. Sirius wüsste jetzt, was zu tun wäre. Sirius könnte ihnen helfen.  
Könnte er das wirklich?  
Die anderen verfielen wieder in Schweigen. Nach einer Weile erhoben sie sich schweigend. Hermine legte ihm ihre Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Wir gehen mal in unsere Schlafsäle...", sagte sie leise. Harry nickte und schloss sich Ron an. Bevor sie an der Treppe angelangt waren, drehten Hermine und Ginny sich noch einmal zu ihnen um und wünschten ihnen eine gute Nacht.  
Noch immer spürte Harry Hermines Hand auf seiner Schulter. Ron warf ihm einen merkwürdigen Blick zu, doch Harry bemerkte ihn nicht einmal. Hermine... Als sie angekommen war, hatte sie ihn umarmt. Bei dem Gedanken machte sein Magen einen Salto. Wie im Traum stieg er die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hoch. Eigentlich war alles doch nicht so schlimm...  
Er zog seinen Schlafanzug an und warf sich ins Bett. In dem Bett neben ihm lag Ron bereits und schnarchte. Unwillkürlich musste Harry grinsen; Rons Schnarchen war eins der wenigen Dinge die sich seid Jahren nicht verändert hatten.  
Am nächsten Morgen weckte ihn Hedwig; sie saß auf dem Fensterbrett und schuhute leise. Harry beeilte sich das Fenster zu öffnen und ließ Hedwig herein. Aus dem Fenster konnte er über die Ländereien bis zum Verbotenen Wald schauen, dessen Wipfel im Wind leicht hin und her schaukelten. Vor ein paar Monaten war er mit Cho Chang in der Eulerei gestanden und hatte sich dasselbe angesehen. Sein Magen verkrampfte sich leicht, als er an Cho dachte, doch es war anders als noch vor einem Monat. Jetzt würde er am liebsten mit Hermine hier stehen...

Etwas später stand auch Ron murrend auf und die beiden machten sich fertig zum frühstücken. In der Morgensonne wirkten die Korridore nicht mehr so verlassen, und auch der kleine Innenhof wirkte freundlich. In der großen Halle stießen sie auf Ginny und Hermine, die gerade mit dem Essen fertig waren. Der Himmel an der verzauberten Decke war strahlend blau und Ron und Harry setzten sich zu ihnen.  
Eigentlich müsste jetzt die Post kommen, überlegte Harry, und am Lehrertisch würde Hagrid sitzen und ihm zuwinken. Doch Hagrids Platz war leer, wahrscheinlich hatte er schon gefrühstückt.  
Den restlichen Morgen verbrachten sie damit, durch die Ländereien zu wandern. Gegen Mittag schlug Ron vor, eine Partie Quidditch zu spielen und die vier begaben sich – nachdem Hermine vergeblich protestiert hatte - zum Schloss um ihre Besen zu holen. Da Hermine keinen besaß, lies sie sich widerwillig („Ich kann das ja sowieso nicht!") einen von Madam Hooch leihen. In der Tat war Hermine keine besonders begabte Quidditch Spielerin und nach einer Weile, nachdem sie abwechselnd als Hüterin, Jägerin, Treiberin und Sucherin gespielt hatte, gab sie genervt auf. Ginny, Ron und Harry beendeten das Spiel danach ebenfalls und die vier setzten sich an den See und sahen dem Riesenkraken zu.  
Einmal kam das Gesprächsthema Verräter auf, aber Harry wechselte das Thema, und so gaben die anderen auf.  
Abends kamen sie auf die Idee Hagrid zu besuchen. Hermine warf Harry und Ron einen nervösen Blick zu – hoffentlich hatte Hagrid es eingesehen, dass es nichts brachte sich um Grawp zu kümmern. Ihre Hoffnung erfüllte sich nicht. Als sie die Hütte erreicht hatten, hörten sie ein lautes Brüllen, und dann Hagrids verzweifelte Stimme:  
„Ganz ruhig, Grawpy, gaaanz ruhig – Au, lass das! Nein, Grawp, NEIN!"  
Ron verkniff sich ein grinsen.  
„Ähm, vielleicht sollten wir später wieder kommen?"

Die Ferien vergingen langsam. Ab und zu spielten Harry, Ginny und Ron eine Partie Quidditch und Hermine vertiefte sich in ihre Bücher, aber meistens saßen die vier im Gemeinschaftsraum oder schlenderten über die Ländereien. Ihre Diskussionen beinhalteten dasselbe Thema, in allen Variationen: Voldemort, der Verräter, die Todesser, doch Harry hielt sich meistens zurück. Er hatte das Gefühl den Verräter zu kennen, aber je mehr er darüber nach dachte, desto mehr verschwammen seine Gedanken.  
Am letzten Tag der Sommerferien stießen sie auf Professor McGonagall, die ihnen mitteilte, dass sie ihre Schulbücher in ihrem Büro abholen könnten.  
Harry hatte beinahe vergessen, dass das neue Schuljahr begann, und wünschte sich, die Ferien mögen noch eine Weile dauern. Er konnte sowieso nicht Auror werden, weshalb also noch zur Schule gehen. Snape, war daran Schuld. Nur Snape. Wieder einmal stieg kalter Hass auf Snape in ihm auf und er hoffte, dass Snape möglichst in seinem Kessel ertrank, so dass es einen neuen Zaubertranklehrer geben musste. Das brachte ihn wiederum zu der Frage, wer dieses Jahr Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten würde. Was hatte Hermine noch einmal geschrieben? _Ich war ziemlich überrascht als ich es gehört habe, aber ich denke es wird schon passen.  
_„Wer ist jetzt eigentlich Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Lehrer?", erkundigte er sich beiläufig bei Hermine.  
Hermine wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Ron, und grinste dann.  
„Das wirst du heute Abend schon noch sehn. Ich denke _er_ wird sich sehr freuen, dich zu sehen...", sagte sie geheimnisvoll, während Ron vergeblich versuchte sein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Hermines Augen begannen seltsam zu leuchten:  
„Sollten wir nicht besser die Bücher holen...?"

* * *

Danke fürs lesen! ;o) biiiiiittttteeeee reviewt!

Fainelloth


End file.
